New Girl
by Kitty Jean
Summary: This is my second story! A new girl starts at the institute. Might have some romance with Pietro. Is better than it sounds. R&R.


**A/N I do NOT own X-Men Men Evolution or its characters but I DO own Star Ravenclaw!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: New Arrival

"_Everyone I want you to report to my office immediately" _Professor Xavier's voice rang through everyone's head.

"I wonder what the Professor wants." Jean said to Scott as they made their way towards the office.

"Probably something important if Professor X wants all of us" Scott replied as they went in almost everyone was there except them and Kitty.

As they went inside they saw that sitting near the Professor was a very pretty girl about 15 years old she looked like a like able person with long black hair up to her waist, large kind dark blue eyes, a beautiful figure and perfect features, wearing a black leather jacket with black pants.

When she saw them looking at her she began to blush. "Everyone this is…" the professor began but was cut of by a breathless Kitty running in "Sorry I'm late Professor I was like totally…" she stooped when she saw the girl.

"Never mind Kitty take a seat, as I was saying everyone meet Star Ravenclaw she has just come here from London and she will be joining us here in the institute I wish for all of you to welcome her to the institute."

All at once everyone started speaking Star was clearly shy and mumbled "Hi." In a British accent that surprisingly wasn't that posh it was a little American.

Then Kitty said well shouted over the noise "Professor who will she be rooming with?"

There was silence again "Oh yes I have been thinking of relocating everyone Alex & Bobby, Roberto & Ray, Sam & Jamie, Kurt & Evan, Amara & Tabitha, Jubilee & Rahne and Star…& Kitty."

Rogue broke the silence by saying "But Professor who will ah be rooming with."

"Well Rogue I have decided that you, Jean and Scott can have your own rooms."

_Yes finely ma own room. _Rogue thought though a part of her was gonna miss Kitty.

Suddenly everyone was introducing themselves.

"Hi I'm Evan"

"Hello I'm Jean nice to meet you"

"Hello ah'm Rogue"

… Until it finished with "Hi I'm Kitty your new roomy"

"So Professor what can she do?" Scott inquired.

"She has the ability to turn herself invisible, can create force fields and can fly" the Professor said simply.

There were impressed murmurs around the room and Bobby was heard saying "Awesome.".

"Kitty will you please show Star to your room please and Rogue I suggest you start packing your things your new room is the vacant one two doors from your old room." the Professor said.

Rogue nodded and left the room.

"Like sure thing Professor" Kitty replied and everyone started to file out of the office

Star began picking up her things when the Professor said" Logan can you please pick up Star's luggage and send them to her room."

"Ok bub." Logan replied in that gruff voice of his.

Kitty said "Like I'll help too."

Then Jean said "I'll help too." And with that she lifted up the bags telepathically.

Star, Logan and Kitty said in unison "Thanks."

"I'll like take her there now." Kitty said and lead Star over to the room "Hear it is." She said opening the door Rogue had already finished packing her stuff and there were new sheets on the bed "Wow!" Star said thinking that it was even bigger than her bedroom in her mansion in London.

Jean came in then and gently dropped her thing near Rogues former bed "Here's your thing" she said smiling at Star, Star returned the smile.

As Jean left Star began to unpack Kitty said "So do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah it's really great here, everyone's so nice." Star replied looking up and smiling at Kitty who returned the smile Star was really liked Kitty she had that best friend vibe all around her.

"You know like for an English girl you really haven't got that much of British accent." Kitty mused.

"Well I've been to America a couple of times plus American television." she said with a laugh Kitty joined in.

"Hey let me like help you unpack." she said.

"It's ok but thanks for the offer." Star said.

"No its fine I'll be totally happy to help." Kitty said.

"Thanks." Star said and smiled again.

Kitty started to help her unpack thinking although she was going to miss Rogue but Rogue wasn't always the friendliest room mate and she thought Star was best friend type of person.

After they had finished unpacking Star asked "Am I allowed to put up posters?"

Kitty replied "Like sure."

Star began sorting through her posters saying "Don't worry I'll keep them on my side in case you don't like them."

"You don't need to I like won't mind." Kitty said then thought _It's totally nice that she was being considerate._

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with my side and if you like any you can put it on your side." Star said pleased that she had gotten a great room mate.

All through out the night the two talked and talked and Star only in two days had managed to become close friends with everyone at the institute but her and Kitty were best friends as well as room mates.

It was two days after she moved in that the Professor told her that she would be starting Bayville High the next day since the weekends were finished.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N Please R&R or peoples it will make me update sooner and carry on the story. **


End file.
